


Hold Me Down

by Catatonic_SXE



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonic_SXE/pseuds/Catatonic_SXE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BADLANDS series. </p>
<p>Part One: Hold Me Down</p>
<p>1/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> One of sixteen in a series of Gobblepot fics/drabbles. They do not coincide with each other. 
> 
> Part one: Jim knows just how to get information out of The Penguin. It should be against Oswald's better judgement, but he was addicted.

Hold Me Down

The stage lights were hot against his back but he couldn't wrap his mind around the dull burn, instead on the tight grip on his hips, the hot breath on his neck.

Jim shifted slightly with Oswald in his lap, causing the smaller man to whimper and tried to grind down against him, a poor attempt at getting Jim to fuck him deeper. The grip he had on his hips kept him still, held him down on his cock so he couldn't move, he couldn't ride him like he so desperately wanted. 

The two of them sat on the stage of the club, Jim's back to the audience, letting Oswald look over his shoulder. 

"P-please..." He gasped out, trying to grind down against him again to no avail. The detective was definitely stronger than him.

"What would they say? Your loyal patrons...if they knew how I fucked you up here. If they could see you whining and begging for me to fuck you harder..."Jim whispered coarsley in his ear, causing Oswald to shudder, digging his nails into his back. He looked over his shoulder, vision hazy but he could still make out the tables and chairs, imagining an audience watching him like this, at his most vulnerable. 

The thought made his cock twitch and he whined again, dropping his head on his shoulder. He gasped as Jim's hand came down across his ass.

"Tell me what I came for..."he growled. 

Oswald stuttered through the information he needed, giving him everything he knew. 

"Good boy..."he said, relaxing grip on his hips, letting him know he had done what he wanted. Oswald gripped his shoulders, unable to stop himself from riding him in an off, needy rhythm. 

"I-I wanna..." Oswald couldn't keep his words from stringing together and his voice fades into little whimpers.

Jim wrapped his his arm around Oswald's waist so he could wrap his hand around his cock.

"I got you..."he murmured in his ear, stroking him in time with the upward buck of his hips."I-I'm gonna..."he gasped, unable to finish his words as he bucked into Jim's hand, crying out his name as he came, head buried in the crook of his neck. 

Jim followed soon after, groaning as he rolled his hips to ride it out. 

Oswald knew what would happen next. They'd clean up. Jim would thank him for the information and he would leave. That was the game they played. It would always be like this. 

True to form, Jim did help him clean up, staying silent as per usual. He made sure he was all put back together, but instead of thanking him, Jim looked him in the eyes like he was searching for something. 

Jim slowly put his hand on the back of his neck and pulled Oswald to him, pulling him into a kiss. He was shocked. 

That was one of their two rules. No kissing. The other was no talking about what they did. 

Jim pulled back and thanked him, his voice quieter than normal, more gentle. After this, he turned and left, leaving Oswald to sit and wonder what was going through that mans head.


End file.
